


Pugni chiusi

by doblondoro



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doblondoro/pseuds/doblondoro
Summary: Martino e Niccolò tornano a casa dopo l'eid a casa di Sana
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Pugni chiusi

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è totalmente messo a caso ma non so perchè mi suonava giusto.  
> Sto cercando di sbloccarmi e boh, mi è venuta in mente questa cosa qui, che è in qualche modo il seguito de "Il cielo in una stanza"  
> Grazie a chi la leggerà, non riesco mai ad essere convinta di quello che posto ma ho questo bisogno di condivisione che mi spinge a farlo comunque

_Marti ha qualcosa_ pensa Niccolò, mentre camminano fianco a fianco per raggiungere la macchina, che hanno parcheggiato decisamente lontano, alla fine di una piccola via senza sfondo.

Sono appena usciti da casa di Sana, sono quasi le dieci, e forse Marti è stato strano tutto il giorno, ma in tanti modi diversi che un po’ Niccolò è riuscito a capire e un po’ no.

È stato surreale vederlo insieme ai suoi vecchi amici, prima un po’ imbarazzato e poi un po’ più sciolto, e cazzo se è stato assurdo vederlo parlare con Luai, dopo che solo un mese prima voleva spaccargli la faccia in quel sottopassaggio _ma c’è da dire che Giovanni l’avrebbe preso per l’orecchio e mandato a letto senza cena se fosse rimasto sulle sue a fare il bimbetto_ _capriccioso_.

E Niccolò lo adora anche per quello, perché Martino è tenero e divertente, sempre, anche quando sembra un bambino di cinque anni petulante e indispettito e nel giro di tre secondi è capace di trasformarsi in un vecchio brontolone di ottantacinque che si lamenta dei giovani d’oggi _real fact, lui e le sue sparate sui dodicenni e tik tok_ e Niccolò pensa che il bambino di cinque anni se l’è perso, anche se se lo è fatto raccontare da sua madre cento volte _e con il_ _vecchio di ottantacinque vorrei tanto che non succedesse_

Aveva avuto un po’ paura di questa giornata, Niccolò.   
Non le voleva vedere sovrapporsi, la sua vecchia vita e quella nuova, quello che aveva perso e quello che ha costruito.   
Non voleva più vedere Martino spaventato o sotto pressione, non voleva che qualche battuta leggera e scanzonata sul passato _due anni e sembra una vita_ potessero creare di nuovo tensione o malintesi, anche se Martino gli aveva spiegato sotto il letto di Silvia cosa avesse pensato e perché avesse reagito così e Niccolò quella sera si era sentito capito, amato, distrutto, terrorizzato e completamente felice.

°°°

“Possiamo non andarci, lo sai vero?” gli aveva detto la notte prima, alle tre e mezza, quando finalmente erano riusciti a liberarsi dei loro amici che avevano invaso casa per il compleanno “a sorpresa” di Martino e si erano potuti finalmente buttare sul letto.

“Ma che stai a di’, ti pare che non vado all’Eid di Sana???” aveva risposto Marti scandalizzato.   
“Sana non è scema. Se sei… a disagio lo capirà e...”   
“No, non esiste. C’andiamo e basta. Non mi sento… cioè, lo so che t’ho fatto fa’ una figura di merda, però...”   
“Ma cosa, ma che...”   
“Vogliamo fa’ finta che i tuoi amici non abbiano pensato che stai co’ ‘n cavernicolo, Ni? Perchè...”   
“Marti, davvero credi che non ci voglio anda’ per quello?”

E Martino aveva sorriso, come quel pomeriggio al mare _non smettere più ti prego continua per_ _sempre_

“No. Lo so. Per qualche strano motivo non ti vergogni a fatte vede’ con me però… per Sana è una cosa importante e io ci voglio andare. E poi… che ne so, non mi va di dove’ sta’ sempre sulla difensiva su una cosa che ora ho capito e… Ni, l’abbiamo chiarita, okay? Non ti dico cazzate, ‘ste cose non funzionano come... interruttori, che te mi spieghi che è successo e a me mi passa tutto, sicuramente sarà imbarazzante e io sarò ridicolo però... ti giuro su qualsiasi cosa che non farò più numeri del genere e mi dispiace davvero che...”

Niccolò l’aveva zittito con un bacio a stampo, sorridendo.

“Non sarai ridicolo. Sei troppo carino per essere ridicolo”   
“...se, vabbè”   
“… e lo so che non farai più niente del genere”   
“...sì?”   
“Sì. Uno - disse Niccolò strofinando il naso contro quello di Martino – perché hai capito che non c’è motivo. E due, perché Gio dopo il cazziatone che t’ha fatto quella sera al Pronto Soccorso se ci riprovi ti butta direttamente giù dal terrazzo” aveva concluso ridendo.   
“Stronzo” aveva risposto Martino in un sussurro dandogli un pizzicotto sul fianco.   
“Ahia!” aveva urlato Niccolò scacciandogli la mano, per poi subito tirarlo di nuovo verso di sé per un altro bacio. “Facciamo una cosa” gli aveva sussurrato sulle labbra quando si erano staccati “Se ti senti a disagio ce ne andiamo. Se vuoi che non ti molli un attimo io non ti mollo un attimo. Se vuoi che non ti stia addosso non...”   
“Me stai a fa’ salì l’ansia Nì, fino a dieci minuti fa non mi sembrava così tragica” aveva detto Martino con un’aria adorabile e imbronciata.   
“Scusa scusa scusa hai ragione” aveva risposto Niccolò baciandogli la spalla.   
“Vedrai che alla fine andrà bene. Minuto per minuto?” aveva chiesto Martino giocando con quel ciuffo di capelli che cadeva sempre sugli occhi di Niccolò.   
“Minuto per minuto”

°°°

L’atmosfera della festa era stata davvero bella e accogliente, anche se aveva riunito persone che Niccolò mai si sarebbe immaginato di veder interagire tra di loro se non in uno di quei sogni contorti che fai il pomeriggio se a pranzo hai mangiato male.

Sana sembrava raggiante, e Niccolò aveva visto lei e Martino sorridersi complici un paio di volte _chi conosce davvero Marti non può non volergli bene è proprio impossibile._

E Martino all’inizio non si era avventurato fuori dalla sua comfort zone, era stato con lui, con gli altri e con le ragazze, si era presentato ai genitori di Sana _è stato così strano rivederli ma sono stati così gentili sicuramente hanno capito cosa è Martino per me ma nessuno ci ha_ _guardato male_ finché Gio non l’aveva letteralmente costretto a smettere di fingere che certe persone _una certa persona_ non fossero presenti, anche perché a quel punto era sembrato chiaro che le interazioni sarebbero dovute continuare anche nella vacanza in Salento, e Giovanni aveva decisamente optato per la terapia d’urto _e non sapevo se fermarlo o no ma Gio_ _non sbaglia mai con Marti_.

E non aveva sbagliato nemmeno quella volta.

Niccolò aveva combattuto l’istinto di seguirlo ma poi nel corso della serata aveva visto Martino scambiare due chiacchiere con Driss e Luai, e forse non aveva l’aria più rilassata del mondo ma non sembrava nemmeno così teso.

A un certo punto l’aveva perso di vista per poi ritrovarlo in terrazzo con Rami, dove aveva avuto un mezzo shock a sentirli ridere a crepapelle mentre erano appoggiati alla ringhiera dandogli le spalle.

“...te lo giuro, prima m’ha insultato nei peggio modi e poi non m’ha parlato pe’ du’ settimane!”  
“Lo so, me l’ha detto!” Martino stava ridendo.   
“… e lì è quando ho pensato _Però se Sana ci tiene così tanto magari ‘sto tipo è meno stronzo di_ _come sembra_ ”   
“Ah, grazie! ...vabbè, diciamo che... quella sera ero proprio… Ohi!”

Niccolò li aveva interrotti appoggiando la mano sulla spalla di Martino, _ho così tanta voglia di_ _abbracciarti ma ora davvero non è il caso._

“Tutto bene?”   
“Si, eravamo in… pausa karkadè” aveva risposto Martino scambiando un’occhiata divertita con Rami sollevando il bicchiere che aveva in mano.   
“Mh… Rami, un giorno me la racconti la parte a merda che t’ha fatto Sana, eh. Ci tengo” aveva detto Niccolò ghignando.   
“Te la posso racconta’ pure ora” aveva risposto Rami ridendo.   
“No, grazie, tanto… ci sarà modo mi sa… Marti, che dici se andiamo a casa? Comincio a esse un po’ stanco”

Martino aveva sollevato le sopracciglia.

“Si, certo… tutto bene, sì?”

E Niccolò gli aveva sorriso e gli aveva preso la mano, stringendola solo per un attimo prima di lasciarla.   
Aveva visto Rami cercare di camuffare un sorriso e distogliere lo sguardo.

“Tutto okay”

“Mamma mia Nico come invecchi male! Nun so’ manco le dieci!” aveva scherzato Rami  
“Abbiamo fatto tardi ieri sera al mio compleanno e stamattina...”   
“Ma dai! Auguri zi’!” Rami aveva tirato un pugnetto alla spalla di Martino, che gli aveva sorriso.  
“Grazie! E comunque invecchia male davvero!” aveva detto con quell’aria paracula _Martino_ _Rametta trade mark_ mentre si staccava dalla balaustra.

Avevano salutato Rami e tutti gli altri ed erano usciti.

°°°

È andata bene pensa Niccolò, anche se Marti ha un’aria un po’ svagata mentre camminano in silenzio.

Niccolò non riesce a smettere di guardarlo _perché è bellissimo perché forse non è andata bene_ _davvero perché non so se devo chiedergli qualcosa o se è meglio di no_.

Ma Martino si gira, gli sorride e gli prende la mano, anche se ormai sono vicinissimi all’auto.

E appena entrano, e sono protetti da quel bozzolo di metallo e vetro dal modo esterno, Niccolò si sporge per baciarlo e Martino ricambia con un entusiasmo che gli mette i brividi, lo irradia di sollievo e desiderio _e forse ho voglia di piangere mi sei mancato anche se eri lì con me._

Quando si staccano restano per un momento con le fronti appoggiate l’uno all’altro.   
Niccolò gli passa il pollice sullo zigomo e pensa alla domanda perfetta, ma Martino lo precede.

“Stai tranquillo, Ni. Sto bene, te lo giuro”   
“Okay...”   
“Che c’è?”   
“...sicuro?”   
“Sì… devo… lavorare su certe cose, ma sì, davvero”   
“Dovevo dire qualcosa a Gio quando ti ha...” comincia Niccolò con un tono interrogativo, ma Martino lo interrompe.   
“Cosa??? No, macchè. Ni, non mi ha costretto, e poi so come...”   
“Però ti ha dato una bella spinta”

Martino sbuffa con un’aria divertita e forse esasperata.

“Figurati. È… Giovanni, lo sai”

E Niccolò sorride, ma poi vede Martino adombrarsi e distogliere lo sguardo.

“Che c’è?”

“È… andato via con Eva” risponde Martino guardandolo di nuovo, e ha un’espressione che Niccolò non riesce a decifrare.   
In realtà per un attimo non capisce nemmeno cosa Martino stia dicendo.

“Eva?”   
“Sì. Gio e Eva. Sono andati via insieme. Li ho visti dalla terrazza quando ero fuori con Rami”  
“Ah. E...”   
“Sai cosa vorrei? Vorrei andare a letto e domani quando mi sveglio trovare un messaggio di Gio che mi dice che sono tornati insieme” dice Martino tutto d’un fiato, come se si stesse liberando di un peso che Niccolò non conosce.

E lo dice con la voce che gli trema un po’ _Marti non capisco_ e forse ha gli occhi un po’ lucidi e Niccolò si sente spiazzato e confuso.

“Okay. Sei team Eva. Mi dispiace per Sofi ma insomma...”

Ma adesso Martino si sta asciugando gli occhi _Marti che c’è_ e Niccolò si tende verso di lui ancora di più e gli mette una mano sulla guancia.

“Marti… ho… veramente bisogno di un po’ di contesto, mi sa. Cioè, lo so quanto vuoi bene a Gio ma...” dice, con un tono leggero perché è totalmente disorientato e deve andare per tentativi.

E Martino sbuffa quella che forse è una rista amara, poi mette le mani ai lati del viso di Niccolò anche lui, appoggia di nuovo la fronte sulla sua _Marti ti prego che c’è_

“C’è una cosa che non ti ho mai detto” dice finalmente Martino.

“Okay” risponde Niccolò e decide di abbandonare definitivamente il sedile della guida per sedersi sopra Martino, che fa subito scivolare all’indietro il suo il più possibile mentre nella manovra rovescia i due bicchierini di caffè ormai fortunatamente vuoti che hanno preso il giorno prima al mare, e passa le braccia intorno alla sua vita.   
“… e non è che volessi nascondertela. È solo che… non importava più, non… non ci pensavo nemmeno più…”   
“Marti… è una cosa che vuoi dirmi? Non è che sei costretto solo perché...”   
“È che prima mi sono messo a pensarci e … sono stato un ipocrita, e nemmeno me ne sono reso conto. E tu… l’altra sera mi hai chiesto scusa… e io non l’ho fatto e… Nico, mi dispiace. Ti ho fatto sentire in colpa perché non mi hai raccontato di ...”   
“Marti…”   
“… e invece anche io ho… cioè è completamente diverso, ma… pure io ho provato qualcosa per il mio migliore amico” dice finalmente Martino in un sussurro.

_Oh_

E Niccolò vorrebbe veramente contenere quell’espressione ferita che si sente crescere sul viso perché è una cosa che si è sempre immaginato _okay va bene non importa è naturale lo sapevo_ ma quello che forse fa un po’ male è che Giovanni è tutto quello che lui non può essere e che non sarà mai, è quello pratico, quello che sa sempre come prendere Martino, quello che lo fa ragionare e che lo protegge e lo aiuta, sempre.

“Ni...”   
“Sì… sì, sinceramente… a volte c’ho pensato che… nel senso… sarebbe stato strano il contrario, credo” dice Niccolò, e sente la sua voce così spenta e si detesta.   
“Ho avuto quella reazione quando ho saputo di te e di ...Luai e non mi sono mai messo a pensare che… ma era perché quello che mi aveva detto Maddalena… lo sai, Ni, mi sono fatto prendere dal panico e ho fatto tutti quei pensieri assurdi e… ho forzato i tuoi tempi… Ni, che c’è? Te lo sto dicendo perché… sono stato egoista, e non ti ho dato modo di spiegare...”   
“No, okay. Sul serio”   
“Hey. Non me ne ricordo nemmeno più, praticamente - dice Martino accarezzandogli i capelli - ma è stato ingiusto… come ti ho trattato… e… scusami, davvero”   
“No, va bene… però...”   
“Cosa? Ni… mi puoi chiedere tutto quello che vuoi, okay? Per favore, non… quando ieri al mare ti ho fatto promettere… vale anche per me, lo sai vero?”

E Niccolò lo sa.   
Nonostante quel nodo di paura che aveva già iniziato a sentire nello stomaco lo sa _vuole solo non avere più segreti e dimostrarmi che mi capisce ed è una cosa bella ed è bastato così poco_ _per capire quello che ha provato_

“C’hai scopato?” chiede Niccolò alzando le sopracciglia e tentando di fare un ghigno per dimostrargli che ha incassato bene il colpo, che quella confessione non è un problema ed è capace di scherzarci, ma l’espressione stranita che fa Martino strabuzzando gli occhi è talmente comica che quella che probabilmente era solo una smorfia poco convincente si trasforma in una risata vera.   
“Che cazzo… Ma sei un deficiente!” dice Martino tirandogli uno schiaffetto sul braccio.   
“Hai detto che potevo chiederti tutto!”   
“Domande sensate, magari?” replica Martino alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma subito dopo gli posa un bacio lungo e dolce tra il collo e l’orecchio.

Niccolò gli prende la mano e se la porta alle labbra, la bacia e poi lo guarda. “E… avresti voluto?” chiede.

Martino fa un sorriso che forse è un po’ triste, e scuote la testa. “Sinceramente… no”

E Niccolò si era preparato a una risposta diversa e resta un po’ interdetto e si ritrova ad ingoiare quel “okay” gemello a quello di Martino del giorno prima.   
E sente che quel no è sincero e racchiude tante cose, che Martino vuole dirgliele _e io spero io_ _voglio essere in grado di ascoltarle._

“...no?”

“No. Non… non era bello provare quelle cose per lui”

“...okay”

“Te lo sto dicendo perché… mi dispiace essere arrivato a fare quei pensieri quando… dovevo ricordarmi che poteva succedere a me, se...”

“Marti?”

“Si?”

“Sono egoista pure io, lo sai?”

“No, non è...”

“Si, invece… io… credo di essere il fan numero uno dell’eterosessualità integralista di Giovanni, ecco” dice con un sorriso timido.

Martino lo guarda per un secondo con un’espressione interdetta assolutamente ridicola e adorabile e poi scoppia in una risata.

E Niccolò pensa che niente lo rende felice come vederlo ridere. O parlarci. O guardarlo, O sentire quella sensazione di calore che prova ogni volta che Martino lo capisce, o anche quando solo ci prova e comunque Niccolò sente che c’è.   
E vuol farlo sentire allo stesso modo, _ci voglio essere anch’io._

Gli prende la mano, perché Martino ha già smesso di ridere.

“Vuoi raccontarmelo?”   
“È che… tirava fuori la parte peggiore di me, Ni. Ho fatto delle cose… mi sono comportato davvero di merda”   
“Però ora è...”   
“No… lui non lo sa, quello che ho fatto. Io… non gliel’ho mai detto”   
“E… a me puoi dirlo?”

Martino distoglie lo sguardo di nuovo.

“Ho fatto credere a Eva che Gio la tradisse… E ho fatto in modo che lui scoprisse che lei si era paccata Canegallo, senza dirglielo direttamente io. Si sono lasciati per colpa mia” dice in tono piatto.

Niccolò si sente spezzare il cuore.   
Pensa a quel Martino che non ha conosciuto _un’altra versione di te che ho perso_ e pensa di nuovo che avrebbe voluto esserci per lui anche allora.   
Lo stringe forte e Martino fa lo stesso.

“Mi dispiace” gli sussurra Niccolò all’orecchio.   
“Cosa…?”chiede Martino.   
“Mi dispiace che sei stato così male”   
“Ni...” e Martino lo stringe ancora di più _e ci sono abbracci che non sono abbracci ma ancore tu_ _sei la mia e forse davvero io riesco a essere la tua._

Restano in quel modo in un tempo indefinito, poi si staccano e Martino guarda Niccolò in un modo che lo fa quasi tremare.

“Davvero non pensi che sono un mostro senza cuore?”

Niccolo scuote la testa e strofina il naso contro il suo, sorridendo e facendolo sorridere.

Poi si gira e comincia ad arrotolare la manica sinistra della sua camicia azzurra scoprendogli ancora di più l’avambraccio.

“Che fai?” chiede Martino, ma senza fermarlo.

Niccolò non risponde e si china a prendere uno dei bicchierini di carta caduto ai suoi piedi.  
Rimuove il tappo di plastica ma i rimasugli di caffè che macchiano ancora il fondo e i bordi sono totalmente asciutti.   
Lo porge a Martino e si allunga a prendere la bottiglietta d’acqua mezza vuota che tiene sempre nel cruscotto per le pillole, la apre, versa poche gocce nel bicchierino e poi la rimette via.

“Ni...”

Niccolò lo guarda sorridendo e alzando le sopracciglia e con l’indice comincia a mescolare l’acqua e i residui di caffè.

“Ni...” ripete Martino, e sta già sorridendo, mentre Niccolò inizia a disegnare un cuoricino sul suo avambraccio.   
“Ecco. Ogni volta che penserai di non avere un cuore io ti ricorderò che non è vero” gli sussurra a fior di labbra.

Martino sorride felice e scuote la testa.

“Disegnandomene uno di caffè sul braccio?”   
“Sì. Oppure così” risponde Niccolò abbassandosi a dare un bacio all’altezza del vero cuore di Martino.

“Grazie” dice Martino con una voce quasi spezzata dall’emozione.   
“Di cosa? Di averti sporcato il braccio?”   
“Di essere così”   
“Marti...”   
“Torniamo a casa?”   
“Okay”

Niccolò gli dà un ultimo bacio, poi si districa dal suo abbraccio e torna al posto di guida, avvia il motore e parte.

Stanno in silenzio per un po’, lanciandosi qualche sorriso e qualche occhiata ogni tanto.

“Sai… Gio mi ha chiamato tutti i giorni quando… quando te ne sei andato” dice a un certo punto Niccolò.   
“Scioccante” risponde Martino con un sorriso sbieco.   
“Beh, non era scontato visto che...”   
“Ni, Gio ti adora. Sei un suo amico e io… mi sono comportato...”   
“È pure venuto a trovarmi un paio di sere, perché credo che m’avesse sentito… un po’ giù”

Martino lo guarda ma Niccolò sta sorridendo.   
“Una sera ci siamo messi a giocare a Trivial fino a tardi. Alla fine è rimasto a dormire lì”   
“Era la sera che io ero con Elia e Luca. Si so’ divisi la custodia dei figli” dice Martino sarcasticamente.   
“...lo sapevi???”   
“No… cioè, gli ho mandato un messaggio e lui mi ha scritto che era da te…”   
“… e non ti sei incazzato?”   
“Non più di quanto non lo fossi già. Gli ho detto che nel terzo cassetto del comò poteva prendersi i pantaloni di una tuta mia”   
“Marti...”   
“No, Nico… non prenderla come… è che se tanto doveva restare da te almeno poteva stare comodo, ecco”

Niccolò sorride.

_Vabbè sarà così_

“Magari da domani non vorrà più vedermi. Forse Eva gli racconterà tutto e...”   
“In che… Eva lo sa?”   
“Si, l’ha scoperto quasi subito e… forse vorrei davvero che glielo dicesse”   
“Marti, ma se Eva lo sa perché dici che si sono lasciati per colpa tua?”   
“Perchè è così! Perchè io ho...”   
“Se lei avesse voluto tornare con Gio non credi che sarebbe andata a dirglielo?”   
“Ni, sei davvero dolce, ma lei ha fatto certe cose dopo che io l’avevo portata a pensare il peggio e...”   
“Non può essere che non abbiano… comunicato tra di loro quando dovevano? E mi sa che… questa cosa tende a generare disastri”

Martino lo guarda, poi appoggia la mano sopra al suo ginocchio, e sorride.

“Forse. Ma questo non mi assolve, lo sai”

Niccolò appoggia la mano sopra alla sua e sta per chiedergli se va tutto bene, ma Martino parla per primo.   
“Ti mancano i tuoi amici? Luai, Rami, Driss e Malik, intendo. Ti mancano?”

A Niccolò sembra che forse per la prima volta Martino pronunci il nome di Luai senza puntini di sospensione davanti e sente rinnovarsi un sollievo che prova ogni giorno da quando sono tornati insieme.   
Pensa che gli è piaciuto tanto vederlo scherzare in terrazza con Rami _e so anche che ti_ _piacerebbe un sacco Marti_.   
Pensa a quanto l’ha reso grato e orgoglioso vederlo provare.

Ma è passato un sacco di tempo, ci sono bagagli di dolore e sensi di colpa che sembrano molto più facili da affrontare una volta rivelati, ma non è tutto immediato e semplice, e forse nemmeno necessario _non riesco nemmeno a capirlo._

“Non lo so” risponde sinceramente.   
“Perchè se io penso di perdere i miei...”   
“Credo che sia diverso. Cioè, so che gli voglio davvero bene e ora che so che non mi odiano...”  
“Ni...”   
“… però avevo come… sigillato quella cosa e… boh. Forse sì”   
“Se ti mancano devi ricominciare a vederli e ti giuro che se inizio di nuovo a partire per la tangente te lo dico subito” dice Martino senza guardarlo; sembra timido e imbarazzato e Niccolò pensa che non può davvero amarlo più di così _ma è una cosa che ho pensato già mille_ _volte e invece aumenta sempre_

Si porta alle labbra la mano di Martino e la bacia.

“Vediamo come va la vacanza. Vediamo se… ha senso”   
“Okay”

Sono arrivati a casa.   
Niccolò supera il cancello d’ingresso alla loro palazzina e parcheggia al loro posto.   
Poi si gira verso Martino.

“Non credo che Eva dirà niente a Gio dopo tutto ‘sto tempo, ma se lo facesse lui capirebbe...”  
“… non lo so”   
“… e forse glielo dovresti dire tu. Staresti meglio, lo sai”

Martino sembra esausto ma sorride. 

“Per ‘sto mese ho raggiunto il massimale delle rivelazioni, Ni. Poi vedremo. Saliamo?“   
“Okay” risponde Niccolò ridendo “Sì. Andiamo a casa nostra”

°°°

È mattina, Martino e Niccolò si sono addormentati abbracciati e sfiniti.   
Il cassettino è rimasto aperto.   
Il cellulare di Martino vibra notificando quello che probabilmente è un messaggio su WhatsApp.   
Di nuovo.   
Di nuovo.   
E ancora.

“Mhhh” si lamenta allungando il braccio verso il comodino e cominciando a tastare alla cieca per recuperare il telefonino.   
“Chi è?” chiede Niccolò con voce roca.

Martino scorre il dito sullo schermo.

“È Gio” risponde mentre legge i messaggi.

  
Poi guarda Niccolò, e sorride.


End file.
